


Teach me how to kiss

by yutafic



Category: WAYV
Genre: M/M, Yangyang wants to learn how to kiss, yukhei teaches him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 10:15:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21135065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yutafic/pseuds/yutafic
Summary: Yangyang wants to learn know how to kiss. So he goes to Yukhei





	Teach me how to kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I’m shit at writing.

“You want me to what?” Yukhei asked, staring at the younger boy like he was joking. But Yangyang kept a serious expression. 

“I want you to teach me how to kiss. I’ve never kissed anyone before, and I really like someone, and I want to be prepared.” Yangyang said with a pout. He didn’t want to be embarrassed when (if) he kissed Renjun. 

“Why ask me? Can’t you ask someone else?” Yukhei asked. He saw Yangyang as a younger brother. He was tiny, adorable, and very annoying. 

“Because, I feel more comfortable with you.” Yangyang simply said. He didn’t want to ask Hendery, well because their best friends, and kissing your best friend is weird. He also didn’t want o ask Xiaojun because he knew he would say no. And the older members might just call him a baby. 

“Just tell them you’re inexperienced. I’m sure they’ll understand.” Yukhei said, trying to reason with the boy. But Yangyang wouldn’t back down. 

“I don’t wanna tell them that! Please xuxi, help me!” Yangyang begged, putting his hands together hoping the older would teach him. He didn’t want his first kiss with his crush to be ugly. 

Yukhei stood there, looking at Yangyang. He wasn’t sure if he should help him or not. There was a part of him that wanted to just help the poor kid, so he wouldn’t embarrass himself in front of this person he likes. But another part of him didn’t want to help him, because it was like kissing your siblings, which was weird. Very weird. 

“Please!” Yangyang said with a pout. 

Yukhei let out a sigh. “Fine.” Yukhei hopes it was worth it in the end, helping Yangyang. 

“Just think of it as a friend helping another friend.” Yukhei told himself as the two walked out of the practice room. 

~

Everyone was still at the company building. It was only Yangyang and Yukhei in the dorms. Just the two of them. Alone. 

“Can you teach me now?” Yangyang asked with a pout. Yukhei just chuckled nervously. 

“Uh, sure.” He quickly said, feeling his face warm up. He doesn’t know why he’s so nervous. He’s done this so many times with other members. This wasn’t a new thing.

So why is he suddenly so nervous?

“Um come here.” Yukhei started. Yangyang came closer to the older. 

“Now what?” Yangyang asked with a smile. Yukhei wanted to stop, because of how innocent the boy looked right at that moment, but decided against it. He was helping his friend. 

“Well, when you kiss someone, you have to make eye contact first. Or else it would make you look weird.” Yukhei told him. Yangyang nodded enthusiastically. 

“Then, make sure the other person is always leaning to kiss you. But if they aren’t making any moves, try to figure out what this person wants by watching their facial expression,” Yukhei said. 

“You’ll know right away if you should lean in or not.” Yukhei told the boy. The whole talking part of teaching him wasn’t so bad. But he knew when the actual kissing part came, he would be even more nervous.

“When you’re kissing them, start slow. Okay? If you just go straight in with tongue, you might look weird. This is an important rule, especially if it’s a first kiss.” Yukhei told him. Yangyang nodded, listening to every word the older was saying. 

“Before the kiss, put your hands here, resting them.” Yukhei said, placing his hands on Yangyang’s right cheek, softly caressing it. He could feel Yangyang slight lean against his hand. 

“Or if you wanna be bold, place them on their hips, or thighs.” Yangyang nodded. 

“Then for the rest, you’ll understand what to do.” Yukhei said. 

“Now, can you actually teach me?” Yangyang asked. Yukhei gulped. This was the part what made him nervous. 

“Uh yeah...” Yukhei said.Yangyang moves over even more, so now their knees were touch. 

Yukhei took a deep breath. Might as well get it over with. Just quick and easy. It won’t take long. 

Yukhei turned to the boy, who was already pretty close to his face. His lips were red, and kissable. His skin looked soft, and smooth like honey. His eyes were sparkling brown. The boys hair fell over he face, making him look even more adorable than he already was.

Screw it. 

Yukhei leaned in, placing his lips on Yangyang’s. He started to move his lips, slightly sucking on the boys bottom lip. He placed his hands on the side of Yangyang’s neck, rubbing soft circles with his index finger. 

When the tongue came, it felt natural. Like he’s done with Yangyang before. 

He doesn’t know how they got in this position, but Yangyang was straddling Yukhei, with his hands in Yukhei’s hair, pulling them slightly.   
Yukhei’s hands were placed on Yangyang’s hips, pulling him even closer. 

He doesn’t know how long it’s been, but he knew they had to stop. The others were supposed to come back any minute now. He didn’t want to get caught.

Yukhei pulled away, which made Yangyang whine. “We have to stop now. They’ll be back soon.” Yukhei told the younger. But Yangyang shook his head no.

“I don’t wanna.” Yangyang said with a frown. He was having fun. Why stop the fun because of some people? It wasn’t fair.

“We have to. I don’t want anyone to see us like this. Now get off me.” Yukhei said pushing the boy off him. 

“You’re so boring.” Yangyang said with a glare. Then got up from the couch, and left to go to his room. 

“I’m never doing that again.” Yukhei whispered to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know anything about kissing, so don’t take this advice 🤡


End file.
